The story on how I became Mrs Easter
by QueenStorie
Summary: My name is Belle Easter and this story will tell you on how I got married to Bunnymund and beyond that.
1. Chapter 1

Queen: Hello my fellow readers and Welcom to the new addition to my kingdom.

Chapter 1 I HAve to get married.

Everyone say that there is someone waiting for you. That you'll find love even if its just once. But what they don't know is that some times love can kidnap you. This is my story my name is Belle and I'm about to tell you how I became bunny.

I was 19 at the time I lived alone in a good neiborhood in Thorndale PA. Going to a pastry school and had a normale job as a prep cook. I was pale skined only 5 foot tall long red haid and saphire eyes behind my black rimed glasses. It was just a normale boring day for me but I could see the moon was out even when the sun was too. I was working on my machanicale egg for the kids. I make one very year it moves and playes music it was very special and when a child from the orphanage finds it they soon get adopted. I don't know why but they just do like magic. Any way I just finished when I looked out side I saw little Tim a boy only 5 years old playing out side. I got up and joined him out in the warm sun. But awhile later it changed to happy to scared. Little Tim looked at me with big green eyes and he stode over a old dry well hole in the ground.

"Tim look at me it's gona be ok. Just look at me ok." I say to me.

"Belle I'm scared." He whimpered

"It's ok it's ok well play a game."

"A game."

"Yeah a fun game Bunny hop."

"Bunny hop."

I began to hop just like a bunny over to him. He soon be gane to hop like a bunny but I saw the wood cracking so I took one big hop and pushed him off and on to the grass as I fell into the well. Hearing him scream my name I knew he was safe. The dark was all i could see at the time and I didn't mind it reminded me of a tunnle that rabbits use. But the moon light filled the room and the moon its self was so close to me I was lifted up and out of the hole flouting in the air. I felt changes happining to me I was still the same size but when I hit the ground softly I opened my eyes I was turned into a bunny like the easter bunny bunny. My fur was red like my hair but darker in some spots that look like marking from a fighter but softer and kind. I looked up to the moon and smiled. It was like I knew what he did I didn't think much of it at the time I just knew. I ran back to the homes and soon found Tim he was crying and sad but he was alive and well and I knew he couldn't see me. I heard something behind me so I turned to look but saw nothing. With one last look at Tim I left not knowing that I was being fallowed. I don't know how long I was walking but I didn't care I was dead.

"Hello mate." A thick austalia voice said.

I turned to see a tall dark figure standing in the shadows.

"So your the one everyone is talking about." He countinued comeing into the street light.

I gasped when I saw him.

"Your the easter bunny...but why are you here.?" I couldn't help but ask him that.

It's not everyday when you get to meet the real easter bunny.

"I came to pick you up to night is our big night mate."

"Big night?"

"Yeah we're getting married." He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"WHAT!"

"No need to yell love. You have no choise in this the moon saved you so you could be my wife."

"I have to get married to you."

"That's right."

At that I fainted into the darkness of sleep.

Me; ok thats all I have for right now but tell me what you think. review please


	2. Chapter 2

Queen: Hello my fellow readers I own Nothing

Chapter 2 Say what now

I couldn't belive it at first I just couldn't. At frst I thought it was all a bad dream but when I woke up I was laying in a very lagre bed. It was soft and cool against the heat of the sun that came in from the windows beside the bed. I gently got off the bed and loked around the room. It looked like it was an underground warren with a human like twist in spring colors. I went to walk over to one of the windows when I triped and fell to the floor hard. I sat up as running foot steps came closer to the door. It burst open to reviel Bunnymund with a worried face. He sighed when he saw me and picked me up.

"You gave me quiet a scare there mate. You need to rest for to night." He said setting me on the bed.

"Why can't I walk? I was fine earlyer?" I asked.

" Well befor you cared more about the boy Tim then you so your body is now realizing the changes. Don't worry once we're married I can help you controlle your body."

I snaped my head up to him and my glare made him take a step back.

"Why are you glaring at me like that for?"

"You talk as if I was marrying you."

"Well you are."

"Said who."

"THe moon told me so. YOU were reborn to help protect the children of the world and be my wife. You made it happen when you save the childs life."

"Because he is a kid and has so much to give."

" Yeah well so do you. You have one hour to get ready for the wedding." He said and walked out.

I glared at the door and threw a pillow at it. A few minets later a knock came from the door.

"Hello Belle may I come in." Said a soft voice.

"Yeah I guess."

The door opened and in came the Toothfairy.

"I you know me already but call me Tooth now. Let me see your teeth."

She gently opened my mouth and gasped

"Oh your teeth are in such good care, so white and clean. Strait and even and well flossed. NIce smile good job."

"Um why are you here?"

"Oh right to help you get ready for you wedding. OH this will be so much fun."

Befor I could say anything I was washed, dryed dressed and ready for the wedding kinda.

"Oh you look so pretty oh no don't look yet."

She tied a blindfold over my eyes and lead me out the door to my doom.

Me;ok thats it for mot tell me what you think review.


	3. A CHALEANGE

**I Queenstorie Have a chanlage for all artest in the kingdom.**

**For the story to go on I want you to draw Bell in her wedding dress for the weding sceen. YOu can do it any way you like it and posted it on devianart. Just post your name of you devianart caount on your reviw page and by the 21 i will pick a winner for there dress to be done in the story. Belle Must be whereing the dress hair and make up caount to. If you want Bunnymund In a tux thats fine to just do your best thank you.**


End file.
